


Prompt: Did you just bite me?!

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dry Humping, Grinding, Other, Pennywise is a masochist, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, That's not how you play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For a prompt sentence filler of "Did you just bite me?!" with good ole' eldritch horror clowns!OrIn which Pennywise asks (read: demands) your attention in exchange to not make goldfish crackers out of your little sibling, and wants to play a little more than board games with you.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Prompt: Did you just bite me?!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of my stuff or yell at me in an anonymous fashion about other horror related things, check out my (NSFW!) tumblr of @Sinningplumpprincess

To be in cahoots with an eldritch demon that feasted on the flesh of children and any flavor of fear, AND lived in the plentiful underground sewers was not an easy life. To be perfectly, perfectly fair, it hadn’t been your idea of ‘on purpose’ to BECOME one of the clown’s “friends” as he put it with saliva drooling down his chin. It had been an accident, a case of ‘my bad’, if you will.

And truly what a ‘my bad’ situation it had been.

Your younger sibling had been complaining about a monster under the bed or in the closet. Not wanting to hurt their feelings and remind them that they were ten and they KNEW monsters weren’t real, you crouched down to their level and smiled at them full of mischief and yelled, “Oh BOY, I SURE hope that if there IS a monster in here that they come have a PARTY in my room! Because this little BRAVE KNIGHT, “You pause to pinch your sibling’s cheeks affectionately, beaming as they giggle. “-Will kick your butt otherwise!”

Maybe not the most sense-making thinking to say, but it HAD made your sibling laugh and shoo you away. And that should have been it, right? You should have gone to bed, no problems whatsoever, and listened to your music peacefully as you let your mind daydream. Eyes shut, lying on your bed with only the dim lights of your fairy lights to illuminate behind your eyelids.

Except wishing for such simplicity, was something foolish in Derry.

At some point you had drifted off into  lalaland and had been awoken by your headphones being pulled off. At first you had mumbled for your sibling to go away, batting at them in the dark playfully until your fingers brushed silken fabric and a...puffball?

A giggly, goofy laugh had your eyes shooting open and a large hand smacking over your mouth. A gleeful voice follows ruby red lips and a pair of bright baby blues- face painted like...like a clown??? “Aw, I thought you invited me to a party? I LOVE parties! And you wouldn’t want to disappoint the clown, would you?”

His voice drops upon his last sentence, almost a growl, and you’re not sure when you had blacked out with fear or even when the routine of him showing up in your room at night went. But, in the end, your little sibling was out of its teeth! As long as you played his games.

At some point, the games went from scary like tag with a killer clown with him humming cryptic things as he tried to hunt you, or to simple things like you picking a board game. It’s like a switch could be flipped. You weren’t sure what had been going on until he had you pinned one day in an alley on your way home from work, nose tucked into the crook of your neck and snarling about how good you smelled. How you dripped with arousal. How you’d be so scared under him, yes you would-

Apparently flipping him and pinning him to the wall by his neck and snarling back that you weren’t playing these fucking games right now had activated a new frenzy.

Games that were new.

Games like the one you played now. 

Hide and seek.

Where if he found you, and oh he would find you he had promised, he got to play a new game. A game he picked and you would play.

You figured, hey, Scrabble wasn’t so bad for the third time in a row.

That isn’t what he meant.

You find that what you thought was lipstick on his cherry red lips does not budge when he forces your mouth to his. You find none of his makeup moves off, but instead you can feel with your tongue at the seam of his lip at the corners that there is a split there. You hardly focus on it when his hands grab your ass, tugging you  closer to his hips urgently and you pull back.

A hand wraps around his neck, holding him firmly there. The game was simple enough, though unexpected. ‘Be mean to the clown’ he had gleefully shouted before smashing your lips together. ‘Punish me!’ he’d repeated yet again, and you supposed you could do that.

A snarl works its way from his lips, baring his now sharpened rows of teeth as his eyes bleed to golden. Your fingers trace up his throat, grabbing his jaw harshly and forcing it to the side the second his nails bite into your ass and he’s trying to yank you again. He can do so, easily, but you still put resistance and tense your thighs so he doesn’t get the grind he wants.

“You said this was your game, and I’m playing it. Exactly how you want.” You say calmly, your voice less breathless than you thought it would be. When he opens his mouth, you slap your hand firmly over it, aware of his frenzy of teeth lying just beneath. You briefly feel him nip at your palm, only skimming the sharpness across and missing any puncture. “And now you think you can try and bite me? That’s not very fair, Penny, I’m being a good sport.”

Your tone makes him growl under you again, a frenzied animal as his hips hump up against you. You feel something wet under you, but pay it no mind.  Instead you focus on the pale expanse of his neck when he tries to shake off your hand, giving you a perfect moment to lean down.

The minute your teeth seal over the spot and you bite down, you move your hand from his mouth with great judgement. You feel his hips thrust up into yours, his hands finally making their way into your pants to sink his talons into the softness of your ass as you bite hard enough until you taste blood.

“ ** Did you just BITE me ** , little thing?!” He all but cries out, his tone breathless and in  disbelief . It’s such a funny tone for him that you pull back, sitting up on his hips with a grin across your lips and blood dotting the corner of your mouth.

“You bit me first.” You state as if you were talking about the weather. Watching as his eyes try to come into focus, looking all about your face before finally landing on your lips. One of his hands leaves your body to rest on the spot, face full of confusion, uncharacteristically looking...bashful.

You grin proudly when the gold from his eyes starts to bleed into blue, eyes averting from your face as he murmurs if you’ll do it again.

Atta clown.


End file.
